Cargo Plane
Overview The Cargo Plane is the newest heist location added to Jailbreak. It was released on December 6th, 2019, as part of the 2019 Winter Update. The Cargo Plane can be found occasionally landing at the Airport after the police have called one in, or after being spawned naturally. When the plane lands on the big runway at the Airport, it will open its rear door for about twenty seconds and load crates inside its cargo bay. After all cargo crates are loaded, it will close the rear door and prepare for takeoff. The Cargo Plane will then fly around the map for about half a minute, eventually flying out of bounds near the Town. Upon takeoff, the plane slowly leaves the Airport. It gains altitude slowly for the first twenty seconds, and then enters a steep climb. When it passes the Power Plant, it curves to the northeast as it passes the Museum parking lot. It then curves northwest and passes near Gun Shop 2. Around this point, it reaches a height that is unreachable by any aerial vehicle in Jailbreak ''(except for the Jet and Stunt). Following that it runs roughly parallel to the highway until reaching the road that leads to the Town. It follows that road until reaching Gun Shop 1, where it flies out of bounds. While the plane is in the air, criminals are able to inspect the cargo crates. There are a total of seven cargo crates, with some giving standard cargo boxes, some giving keycards, and one giving a special cargo box that rewards extra cash upon delivery. Players can only collect one cargo box per Cargo Plane robbery. Once their box is obtained, players can leave the plane by opening the rear door with a keycard. They will then jump out and skydive/parachute to the ground, making their way to the City Criminal Base to collect their cash reward. Robbing the Cargo Plane '''Items' These are items that may be useful or necessary for the Cargo Plane heist. * Keycard: Required to exit the plane. They can be obtained in random cargo crates while robbing, but it is recommended to have one beforehand. * Weapons: Police may be waiting at the Airport or on the plane, so it is recommended to bring weapons in order to fight them off. * Glider: Not completely necessary, but still quite helpful. The glider can be used when exiting the Cargo Plane, as to more quickly arrive at the City Criminal Base. Note that using a vehicle could potentially be more efficient. * Jetpack: Very useful to have before, during, and after the robbery. For example, if players are boarding the plane late, and plan to land on the top, a Jetpack can help them fly onto the plane quite easily. Also, it can be used to glitch out of the exit door, which is helpful to players that don't have a keycard. After exiting the plane, the Jetpack still proves helpful, as it is a faster mode of travel than parachutes. Entering There are two ways to enter the Cargo Plane: through the rear door or through the top hatch. The rear door is the most common and easy entry method, opening shortly after the plane lands at the Airport. Players will be able to walk into the plane from here and await takeoff. The other method of entering, using the top hatch, is usually only used in desperate situations. For example, if players arrive at the Airport just as the plane is taking off, and need to board late, they will need to use this entry, as the rear door will be closed. To open the hatch, players will need to have a keycard, and finish an "E" prompt. Upon completing the prompt, the hatch will swing open, and they will be able to drop into the plane. Inspecting Cargo Crates Shortly after the Cargo Plane takes off and leaves the Airport, the cargo crates will be available to inspect. Simply hold "E" and complete the prompt circle in order to finish inspecting them. Once completed, players will either receive a keycard or a cargo box. The cargo box is a smaller, handheld version of the cargo crates, and is the primary object for the heist (Note that one of the seven crates contains a boosted cash reward). Once obtained, players should begin making moves to exit the plane. Escaping Method A: Officially, in order to escape the Cargo Plane, players must have a keycard so they can open the rear door. If they do not have a keycard, they can inspect cargo crates for the chance of finding one, but it is very likely you will be forced to bail out with Method B below or (once it is patched) die as the plane leaves the map. Once the door is opened, players will be able to jump out of the plane, and make their escape. Note that the rear door will begin sucking players out of the plane while it is open, making it quite inconvenient for those that had not yet collected their cargo box. If you need to remain inside the plane while the door is open, sprint towards the front of the plane until the door closes and stops sucking you out. Method B: As of December 14, 2019, you can exit the plane without a keycard if you run up the exit door to the very top. You may need a Jetpack on for this to work. You will be flung out of the plane and will begin skydiving. Method C: If you have the Auto Garage pass, you can spawn vehicles in the plane and they can glitch you out of the plane to get out. Delivery After exiting the Cargo Plane through the rear door, players must deliver their cargo box to the cargo collection zone in the City Criminal Base. They may choose to skydive to the ground and spawn a vehicle with the Mobile Garage Gamepass, or parachute all the way to the base. It does not matter how they get there, as long as they make it without getting arrested or killed. The collection zone is located towards the back of the base, near the metal cargo containers. Once walked into, the cash will be collected. Advantages & Disadvantages: Tips and Tricks * Make sure to get to the Airport early, to not miss the plane. * If possible, try to convince or bribe police officers into calling in a cargo pickup. * Be wary of police when arriving at the Airport, as it is possible that they are nearby after calling in the cargo pickup. * Make sure to check the number of crates on the 'X' mark at the airport. Starting from 2 crates, one by one the crates will appear. The last crate takes a long time to spawn. When all 7 crates are spawned on the 'X' mark, the cargo plane will spawn, and land at the airport in about one minute. * If forced to board late, remember to get on the top of the plane as soon as possible (The Cargo Plane eventually flies above the vehicle height limit) and have a keycard in order to open the hatch. * Try to grab the crate nearest to the exit, to save time. * If seemingly nothing happens after inspecting a cargo crate, that means that the crate gave a keycard. If this occurs, inspect other crates until a cargo box is received. * If another player pulls the lever to open the door, sprint in the opposite direction to escape being sucked out. * For those that do not have the Mobile Garage Gamepass, it is a good strategy to open the parachute early after jumping out of the plane. This will allow them to float to the City Criminal Base, or a vehicle spawn, instead of landing wherever they are and potentially being forced to walk long distances. * Those that do not have the Mobile Garage Gamepass should watch the Minimap and attempt to exit at a strategic point, where a vehicle spawn could be nearby. * Make sure to exit the plane before it leaves the map, as failure to do so will result in death. Cash Amounts Depending on gamepasses, the Cargo Plane will award the following cash amounts after a successful heist. * $4,000 for Standard Cargo and $6,000 for Special Cargo (Default) * $4,800 for Standard Cargo and $7,200 for Special Cargo (VIP Gamepass) * $5,000 for Standard Cargo and $7,500 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) * $6,000 for Standard Cargo and $9,000 for Special Cargo (Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass + VIP Gamepass) Gallery Police Call Cargo Plane.png|The area at the Airport where police call in cargo pickups. Cargo plane about to land.png|The Cargo Plane landing at the Airport. Plane opened.png|The opened rear door. hatch.PNG|The top hatch. planee.PNG|The Cargo Plane from a distance. planeee.PNG|The Cargo Plane taking off from the Airport. RobloxScreenShot20191212_083043909.png|The inside of the plane, loaded with cargo crates. City Criminal Base Cargo Plane collector.png|The delivery zone for cargo boxes. The Door gate opener.png|The lever that opens the rear door. Criticism While the Cargo Plane has received a fair amount of praise, there have been quite a few criticisms as well. Exiting the Cargo Plane Exiting the Cargo Plane has been met with several criticisms. Many players dislike the fact that the rear door must be opened with a keycard, and that staying inside for too long will take them out of the map and kill them. Availability Many Jailbreak players criticize the long wait for the Cargo Plane to spawn and become available to rob. It takes several minutes for the plane to spawn naturally, and if players are not ready when it arrives at the Airport, they will have missed their chance to rob it. Camping Police Officers After calling in a cargo pickup, despite not being notified of the robbery, police tend to camp at the Airport, arresting any criminals that come to the location. Police may also “camp“ the City Criminal Base to catch any robbers attempting to deliver the cargo boxes. Due to how easy it is for police to ”camp”, and how frequently it is done for this heist, many players that primarily play as criminals criticize the robbery. Console Play Those that play ''Jailbreak ''on an Xbox One console are unable to see, hear, or touch the Cargo Plane. This strange bug prevents console players from interacting with and robbing the plane and is largely criticized. However, the developers have taken notice of the bug, and a fix should come sometime in the near future. Teaser Image Gallery EK l5jHUYAEcacb.jpg|A teaser image of the plane flying in the sky. EK_l5jIU0AA9WmU.jpg|A teaser image of the landed plane. EK_l5jLU0AAAxDs.jpg|A teaser image of the interior of the plane. Crates are visible inside. EK_l5jKUYAEytzA.jpg|Another teaser image of the flying plane. Players are visible on the top. Cargo Plane Soundtrack: "Armed Robbery" by ROBLOX Trivia * The Cargo Plane appears to be partly based on the Airbus A400M Atlas. * This is the highest paying heist in the game, potentially offering up to $7,500 cash with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass ($9,000 with the addition of the VIP Gamepass) if players grab the special crate. *The Cargo Plane is the third moving, vehicle-based heist to be added to ''Jailbreak. ''The other two are the Cargo Train and Passenger Train. In addition to this, it's the only robbery to take place (partially) in the air so far. *The Cargo Plane is currently the fourth heist in the game to have music, after the Museum, Bank and Jewelry Store. *There is currently a bug in which players can exit the Cargo Plane without a keycard. If they walk as far as possible into the exit door, it is possible to clip out and escape. This was eventually patched in a miscellaneous update. *For console players, there is currently a bug in which the plane is invisible and cannot be seen and interacted with. *The Cargo Plane is taller than the Bank when placed vertically, according to a tweet by asimo3089. *The cash reward for the special cargo box was originally going to be $8,000, as stated in a tweet by asimo3089. Due to unspecified reasons, this amount was changed to $7,500 (for players with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass) in the update release. Category:Heists Category:Moving Heists Category:Keycard Required Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Undriveable